Jebal
by LeeMinGi
Summary: Kyuhyun terus mengalami penderitaan, dan Sungmin terus menerus menyalahkan diri bahwa dia penyebab Kyuhyun menderita/"Kyunie, Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku"/"Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti mendengarku Hyung"/"Kita tidak bisa mengatakan ini kepada Kyuhyun"/KyuMin/RnR?


Title: Still alive.  
Cast: Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Other Cast: Super junior member's  
Author: Lee Min Gi  
Genre: Sad and Drama 

"BRUUKK!

"Kyunie!"

*****  
"Jaljayo Minnie." ucap wookie kepada sungmin

"Ne. wookie-ah. " ucap sungmin memberikan senyum palsunya.  
"Jaga kyuhyun dan dirimu baik baik ya..." Ucap Leeteuk kepada dongsaengnya itu.

"Ne hyung. Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun dan menunggu dia sampai dia bangun" Ucap Sungmin bertindak seperti orang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Hyung-hyung nya pun hanya tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Sungmin akibat kecelakaan yang di alami namja bernama cho kyuhyun itu.

"Ya. Kita percaya Minnie, Kyuhyun pasti bangun."

"akuu..." belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya dia sudah menangis dan keluar dari ruang rawat kyuhyun  
"Hyung aku ke toilet dulu." Ucap Eunhyuk sang lead dancer yang sudah berkaca-kaca lalu keluar dari ruang rawat kyuhyun  
"Iya Hyukie" Ucap Sungmin.  
"Ya sudah. kalo begitu kami pulang ya. Jaga dirimu Minnie." Ucap Leeteuk sembari memeluk Sungmin.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan kalian" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum sembari menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.  
"Sampai jumpa Minnie-ah" kata Leeteuk Sang leader  
kepada Sungmin, hanya tersenyum meskipun di balik senyumannya itu tersimpan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

Setelah para hyung dan dongsaeng nya keluar dari ruang rawat kyuhyun, Sungmin pun melihat ke arah kyuhyun yang koma seperti orang sedang tidur...  
Mata sayu Sungmin berkaca-kaca melihat orang yang sangat dicintai nya terbaring kaku seperti ni  
Wajah yang sangat damai...  
Sungmin pun tak mampu menahan air matanya...  
1...

2...

Tess..

Air mata Sungmin pun jatuh seketika mengingat kejadian yang tak ia ingin kan seumur hidup nya.

*flashback*

Pagi itu, Sungmin tengah menunggu namjachingunya yaitu Kyuhyun ditaman kota Seoul.

"Kyunie!" panggil Sungmin senang saat sudah melihat Kyuhyun datang...

Mereka memang berniat untuk datang ke taman kota hari ini  
Seharusnya, Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin yang telah usai melakukan aktivitas DJnya tentu berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi MC disebuah acara televisi . Tapi karena urusan mendadak, membuat ia dan Sungmin harus berangkat sendiri sendiri, dan membuat ia sedikit terlambat

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis melihat Sungmin sudah menunggunya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh letak nya dari mereka

"Kyunie.."

"Ya, ada apa minnie?"

"Aku mau es cream."

"Ok tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelikannya untukmu "

"Wah, gomawo kyunie" ucap sungmin girang.

10 menit...  
15 menit...  
20 menit...

Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang, membuat Sungmin kesal

"Ah, Kyunie kemana sih? Kenapa lama sekali tidak biasanya dia membuatku lama menunggu." gerutu Sungmin kesal sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

Karena lelah menunggu, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Kyuhyun

Sungmin pun menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya

"Kyunie! Kau lama sekali" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia berjalan menyebrangi jalan dengan lancar...

.

.

BRUKK!

.

.

.  
Sebuah Mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tak sengaja menabrak kyuhyun hingga terpental 10 meter dari tempat ia di tabrak

"Kyunie!" pekik Sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun terpental jauh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin pun berlari sekuat tenaga nya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak seakan tak bernyawa, dan bersimbah darah.

"Kyunie!" pekik Sungmin lagi saat sudah di depan kyuhyun yang tak sadar kan diri.

Sungmin pun terduduk lemas melihat Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di depannya

Sungmin pun lalu memeluk kyuhyun.

Baju Sungmin yang semula berwarna putih menjadi merah terkena darah Kyuhyun yang terus mengalir melalui kepalanya.

Sungmin lalu menelpon _ambulance_ untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

"Kyunie, sadarlah aku mohon" ucap Sungmin sembari menggemgam tangan pucat Kyuhyun.

"hiks...hiks...bangun lah Kyunie"  
Ambulance pun datang dan membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit

*flashback End*

Air mata Sungmin mengalir deras saat mengingat kejadian pahit yang di alami nya dan kyuhyun 2 hari yang lalu

"Kyunie, aku mohon sadarlah. Ada aku disini" Ucap Sungmin di sela sela tangis nya.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir lebih deras saat mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu dimana Kyuhyun dan hyung-  
hyung nya terlibat kecelakaan mobil yang membuat kyuhyun koma selama berbulan bulan.

Kejadian itu. sangat membuat Sungmin terpukul,terluka dan depresi berat untung saja ada Ryeowook yang terus member support padanya.

Sekarang, kejadian itu kembali terulang kembali tetapi kali ini karena ulangnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyunie. karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini "

"Mianhae Kyunie, Jeongmal mianhae-yo."

Hari hari Sungmin selalu dihiasi dengan kesedihan.

Setiap pergi ke acara televisi, mata Sungmin terlihat bengkak karena kurang tidur dan juga banyak menangis

Hyung nya sudah berusaha membuat menghiburnya tapi hasilnya nihil sepertinya hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat senyuman kelinci itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

1 minggu terakhir ini...

Sungmin tak keluar kamarnya, tidak makan, tidak minum, hanya menangis,menangis dan menangis membuat pipinya sedikit lebih tirus akan tetapi entah kenapa dia menghilangkan keimutan diwajah nya.

1 bulan Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit

2 bulan...  
3 bulan...

Tak juga membuah kan hasil, kyuhyun tak sadar kan diri.

Sungmin rutin datang ke rumah sakit setiap harinya...

Member Super Junior pun Hanya memandang iba terhadap Sungmin.

Donghae P.O.V

Tuhan... aku benar benar tak tega dengan Sungmin aku sungguh mengerti perasaan Sungmin. Karena aku pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini saat ayahku meninggal dunia.

Aku benar benar sedih melihat Sungmin dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Kalau saja tuhan memberiku satu permintaan, aku akan berharap Kyuhyun sadar agar Sungmin Hyung tak sedih lagi.

P.O.V End

"Kyunie." panggil Sungmin.  
"Lihat lah ini aku sedang memakai apa?" Ucap Sungmin berbicara pada kyuhyun yang masih koma.

"Aku sedang memakai kalung pemberianmu. Pada saat ulang tahunku kau memberikan ini." Ucap Sungmin bertindak seperti orang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Member Super Junior pun hanya tersenyum miris melihat Sungmin yang bertindak seperti orang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kyunie kau mendengarku kan?" Ucap Sungmin sembari menggengam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Ayolah sadar, Kyunie."

"Kyunie." panggil yoona lirih hampir tak terdengar

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca

"Kyunie, kenapa kau meninggalkanku."

Sungmin sekarang sudah benar benar menangis.

Tes..

Air mata Sungmin jatuh ke pipi kyuhyun...

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin yang menggengam tangan kyuhyun pun merasakan tangan kyuhyun bergerak.

"Kyunie? Apa kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat tangan kyuhyun bergerak, mata terbelalak ta percaya.

"HYUNG! KYUHYUN SUDAH SADAR" pekik Sungmin histeris.

"APA!" pekik member Super Junior serempak.

Tanpa pikir panjang Member Super Junior pun langsung melihat tangan kyuhyun.

Pada saat mereka melihat, tangan Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak membuat mereka semua kecuali Sungmin berfikir bahwa Sungmin hanya berhalusinasi karena depresi berat yang di deritanya.

"Minnie, tangan Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kau hanya berhalusinasi saja Minnie." Ucap Leeteuk seraya memeluk Sungmin yang merasa dongsaeng nya ini sudah gila karena Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku yang melihat dan merasakan kalau tangannya Kyuhyun bergerak!" Bentak Sungmin.

Siwon Donghae Yesung Ryeowook Kibum Shindong Eunhyuk Hangeng HeeChul Kang In Henry dan Zhoumi yang tak tahan melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini langsung memeluk Sungmin seakan menenangkan namja bergigi kelinci ini.

"Hyung, aku tak bohong! Tangan Kyunie memang bergerak!" Ucap Sungmin histeris dalam pelukan Member Super Junior.

"Sudahlah Minnie. Tenanglah" Ucap Leeteuk membelai rambut kusut Sungmin.

"Aku tak bohong Hyung." Ucap Sungmin histeris.  
"sudah lah Minnie-ah. Kau istirahat saja" Ucap Ryeowook kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak Hyung. Aku ingin menemani Kyunie." Ucap Sungmin menolak.

"Ada kami disini yang akan menemani kyuhyun, Kau istirahat saja Minnie." Ucap Siwon yang kini ikut menenangkan Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan istirahat" Ucap Sungmin menyerah.

Belum sempat Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan menggengam tangan Sungmin erat seolah tak mau melepaskan Sungmin.

"Ah, Kyunie" Ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kyunie, Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sungmin histeris langsung memeluk kyuhyun  
Member Super Junior pun terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung sadar saat Sungmin hendak pergi.

"Kyunie, aku merindukanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Ucap Sungmin menangis memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapkan Sungmin rasa kering ditenggorokan nya membuat susah berbicara ataupun membalas ucapan sungmin, kekasih yang sangat dicintai nya.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Ucap Leeteuk dan donghae cepat lalu keluar memanggil dokter.

"Kyunie, kita semua merindukanmu" Ucap Ryeowook yang langsung memeluk Kyuhyun juga.

Seluruh Member Super Junior pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku dongsaeng yang selalu ingin jadi magnae tersebut.

Saat dokter sudah berada di ruang rawat kyuhyun dokter menyuruh semua yang ada di dalam sana kecuali  
kyuhyun untuk keluar

"Dokter, Biarkan Sungmin disini aku ingin di temani olehnya."

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon dok." Ucap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Baiklah, Sungmin kau boleh berada disini" Ucap dokter tersebut.

Senyum Sungmin & kyuhyun merekah mendengar ucapan dokter.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Ucap Sungmin & kyuhyun serempak

Dokter hanya menganggukan kepala.

20 menit kemudian...

Dokter pun keluar dari ruangan rawat Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Ini hebat! Sebuah keajaiban. Kyuhyun berubah drastis. Kekuatan cinta mereka sangat hebat" Ucap dokter Kim tersenyum.

"Mungkin, Kyuhyun minggu depan sudah boleh pulang. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun kehilangan pita suaranya. Dia harus selalu beristirahat dan rajin melakukan _Chek up_ tiap Minggu"

Perkataan Dokter Kim membuat seluruh member Super Junior Tersenyum getir mereka tak tahu apa bisa membicarakan ini kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apakah tidak bisa disembuh kan, Dok? Kau tahu kan kita seorang Idola" Ucap Leeteuk Khawatir.  
"Akan aku usahakan Leeteuk-ssi" Ucap Dokter meninggalkan Member Super Junior.

"Kapan penderitaan ini berakhir" Teriak Leeteuk

"Hyung percayalah, Tuhan akan menolong kita" Ucap Siwon.

Tanpa disadari dibalik pintu Sungmin mendengar semua yang di ucapkan oleh dokter. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah kembali mengalir dipucuk Matanya sipitnya.

TBC


End file.
